


Anfänge

by cricri



Series: B-Seiten zu den Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [7]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boerne Is Comforting, Boerne Is Hurting, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fighting, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting, Thiel Is Hurting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal führen auch falsche Anfänge zum richtigen Ende. (Warnungen beachten!)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/70251.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Anfänge

**Author's Note:**

> _Ich habe sehr lange gerungen, ob ich das so veröffentliche. Eigentlich gehört das in einen längeren Text und wirkt so vermutlich nicht richtig (zu wenig Spannungsaufbau und Kontext). Auf der anderen Seite wäre der längere Text dieser Art vermutlich nie geschrieben worden. Also bin ich jetzt einfach ins kalte Wasser gesprungen und habe es in dieser Fassung veröffentlicht, wenn auch mit mittelschweren Bauchschmerzen. Lest die Warnung!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Genre:** DRAMA, Slash, First Time, h/c, est. rel., Humor (in dieser Reihenfolge ...)  
>  **Warnungen:** Gewalt (wenn auch nicht viel). Ein Hauch dub-con, für einen Moment.  
>  **Bingo-Prompt:** Kampf  
>  **A/N:** Das ist eine wirklich sehr alte Idee, die eigentlich von Farfie stammt. Ein Teil des Textes existierte schon seit Monaten, für de_bingo habe ich ihn endlich fertiggeschrieben (eigentlich nicht wirklich fertig, aber ... seht selbst). Danach ist mir aufgefallen, daß es viel einfacher gewesen wäre, das Prompt nicht so wörtlich zu nehmen. Dann hätte auch was richtig komisches draus werden können. Aber egal, jetzt ist es zu spät.

***

Wenn er sich später zu erinnern versuchte, fiel es ihm jedes Mal schwer zu rekonstruieren, wie es überhaupt so weit hatte kommen können.

Es war eine schlimme Zeit gewesen. Mehrere Fälle der besonders unschönen Art, Überstunden, Schlafmangel. Und dann der Fall, der ihm den Rest gegeben hatte - eine junge Frau, die in ihrer Wohnung vergewaltigt und ermordet worden war. Alles deutete darauf hin, daß sie ihren Mörder gekannt und ihm vertraut haben mußte. Auf den ersten Blick gab es zahlreiche Spuren, aber alle führten sie ins Leere. Eine nach der anderen, ohne Ausnahme. Er hatte Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, nichts unversucht gelassen, nach jedem Strohhalm gegriffen. Weit über die Zeit hinaus, die eine solche Ermittlung sonst in Anspruch nahm. Weit über den Punkt hinaus, an dem er - wie er heute wußte - hätte akzeptieren müssen, daß er diesen Fall nicht aufklären würde. Daß es keine Gerechtigkeit geben würde. Es gab solche Fälle. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er einfach nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, das zu erkennen. In den wenigen Stunden, die er schlief, verfolgten ihn die Bilder vom Tatort. Seine Kolleginnen und Kollegen kamen ihm mehr und mehr wie Gegner vor, gegen die er darum kämpfen mußte, weiter ermitteln zu können. Statt ihn zu unterstützen, legten sie ihm Steine in den Weg, redeten davon, ihn von dem Fall abzuziehen, von Gesundheitsgefährdung und Obsession.

Und am hartnäckigsten von allen Boerne. Boerne, der ihm Vorhaltungen machte, weil er sich "zu sehr in die Sache hineinsteigerte". Boerne, der ihn fragte, wann er zum letzten Mal eine Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte. Boerne, der ihm die Staatsanwältin und den psychologischen Dienst auf den Hals hetzte. Boerne, der ihm etwas zu essen vorbeibrachte, nur um sich in Dinge einzumischen, die ihn nichts angingen und von denen er nichts verstand. Boerne, der ihn selbst zu besseren Zeiten problemlos dazu bringen konnte, die Nerven zu verlieren. Boerne, in dessen Gegenwart er sowieso schon oft genug nicht wußte, was eigentlich mit ihm los war. Boerne, der Sätze sagte wie "Egal was Sie tun, die Frau wird davon auch nicht wieder lebendig!" Und er selbst, der diesen Ton nicht ertragen konnte, diese Gleichgültigkeit, und am allerwenigsten von allem die Tatsache, daß Boerne recht hatte.

Das war das schlimmste. Und das war der Moment, in dem er endgültig die Fassung verlor. An den Teil erinnerte er sich bedauerlicherweise so genau, als wäre es gerade eben passiert.

***

> Er sah wie in Zeitlupe, wie der Schlag Boernes Kopf zur Seite riß, wie der andere nach hinten stolperte und fiel. Die Zeit schien einen Moment still zu stehen. Blut lief in einem dünnen Rinnsal aus einer aufgeplatzten Lippe. Die Wut, die eben noch alles andere dominiert hatte, wich einem seltsam kalten Gefühl. Das war das Ende. Und jetzt war sowieso alles egal. Er ging in die Knie, packte Boernes Kopf und zog ihn nach oben. Boerne schmeckte nach Blut und als er anfing sich zu wehren, vergrub er seine Finger fester in seinen Haaren. Für einige Sekunden war da etwas Wildes und Unkontrollierbares, bis Boerne es schaffte, sich von ihm loszureißen.
> 
> Boerne starrte ihn an. Thiel hörte die hastigen Atemzüge des anderen und seinen eigenen Herzschlag, der immer lauter wurde. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber die Panik schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Erst das laute Zuschlagen der Tür riß ihn aus seiner Erstarrung. 
> 
> __
> 
> ***
> 
> "Ich hätte das wirklich lieber auf andere Art und Weise erfahren."
> 
> Thiel war so durcheinander, daß er nicht wußte, was er darauf antworten sollte. Als ihm klar geworden war, was er getan hatte, war er hinter Boerne her gelaufen. Um sich zu entschuldigen. Um alles wieder gut zu machen. Um ... Er sah zu, wie Boerne seine aufgeplatzte Lippe vor dem Spiegel verarztete. Boernes Hände zitterten.
> 
> "Ich ..."
> 
> Boerne drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, sondern sah weiter in den Spiegel.
> 
> "Wenn Sie sich nicht Hilfe suchen, zeig' ich Sie an."
> 
> "Boerne ..." Das war ihm doch alles egal. Er wollte nur ... er wollte, daß Boerne ... Er wußte nicht, was in ihn gefahren war, den anderen zu schlagen. Und ihn zu ... ihn zu ...
> 
> "Das ist mein Ernst."
> 
> Boerne drehte sich endlich zu ihm um. Aber das machte nichts besser. Der Blick, mit den ihn der andere ansah ... Thiel sah zu Boden.
> 
> "Wenn das noch einmal passiert, bin ich weg."
> 
> Thiel konnte nicht reden, aber er versuchte zu nicken.
> 
> "Haben Sie mich verstanden?"
> 
> "Ja." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Er hatte ... Boerne könnte ihn anzeigen, wegen Körperverletzung und sexueller Belästigung, und er wäre vollkommen im Recht.
> 
> "Boerne ..." Er wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wie er das entschuldigen sollte. Er war so wütend gewesen, er hatte dem anderen weh tun wollen, und dann ...
> 
> Er zuckte zusammen, als Boerne einen Arm um seinen Nacken legte, aber er wurde nur näher gezogen, an Boernes Schulter. Alles drehte sich um ihn, aber irgendwo in dem ganzen Chaos wußte er, daß Boerne ihm verzeihen würde. Dieses eine Mal. Er versuchte zu erklären, was passiert war, wieso ... aber die Worte kamen in der falschen Reihenfolge aus seinem Mund, und irgendwann merkte er, daß er weinte.
> 
> ***
> 
> Thiel war alleine, als er wach wurde. Im ersten Moment zweifelte er daran, daß das gestern Nacht wirklich passiert war. Der Streit. Und danach. Sie hatten nicht mehr geredet. Da waren nur noch Nähe und Wärme und vorsichtige Berührungen gewesen. Zaghaft und zärtlich, um das, was vorher passiert war vergessen zu machen. Kaum vorstellbar, daß das Boerne gewesen war. Kaum vorstellbar, daß er das gewesen war.
> 
> Aber er war in Boernes Wohnung, und das war Boernes Bett. Und wenn er nicht inzwischen an Halluzinationen litt, war genau das passiert, woran er sich erinnerte. Er zog die Decke fester um sich und fragte sich, warum der andere weg war. Und ob er wollte, daß er wieder zurückkam. Oder ob er lieber versuchen wollte, unbemerkt in seine eigene Wohnung zurückzukehren.
> 
> Die Tür knarrte, und er schloß schnell die Augen und stellte sich schlafend.
> 
> "Das nimmt dir niemand ab, du atmest viel zu schnell."
> 
> Eine Hand zog an der Decke. Er blinzelte vorsichtig. Boerne sah nicht wütend aus. Ruhig. Er ließ locker, und der andere schob die Decke zurück. Berührte seine Schulter. Immer noch vorsichtig. Thiel schloß die Augen wieder und konzentrierte sich auf die warme Hand auf seiner Haut. Auf Boerne, der wieder zurück ins Bett kam und ihn in den Arm nahm. Auf ruhige Atemzüge und ein Gefühl, an das er sich schon kaum noch erinnern konnte. Geborgenheit? Was für ein seltsames Wort. Eigentlich sollte er sich um Boerne kümmern, nicht umgekehrt.
> 
> "Es tut mir leid." Das hatte er schon die ganze Zeit sagen wollen. "Ich habe noch nie ... sowas ist noch nie passiert. Ich ..."
> 
> "Das wird auch nicht nochmal passieren." In Boernes Stimme lag wieder dieser Ton, der ihn gestern zu Tode erschreckt hatte. Eine Endgültigkeit, die keinen Zweifel daran ließ, daß der andere es absolut ernst meinte. Und eine Entschlossenheit, die ihn ahnen ließ, daß Boerne so etwas im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht zum ersten Mal erlebt hatte. Er hatte Angst zu fragen. Nicht jetzt, vielleicht später, irgendwann. Was das später anging, da war er sich wenigstens sicher. Auch wenn das merkwürdig war und unerwartet. Es konnte kaum völlig unerwartet sein, aber irgendwie hatte er es wohl in den letzten Jahren geschafft, das nicht zu sehen. Nicht zu sehen, warum er oft so unglücklich und unruhig war. Nicht zu sehen, daß es kein Zufall war, daß er die meiste Zeit mit Boerne verbrachte. Konnte man derartig blind sein?

***

Tatsächlich hatte er nie nachgefragt, wieso Boerne so reagiert hatte, wie er reagiert hatte. Letztendlich war nur wichtig, was aus dieser Sache geworden war. Und Boerne hatte recht behalten - so etwas wie an jenem Abend war nie wieder passiert.

Der Fall wurde niemals aufgeklärt. Und manchmal tauchte die Frau immer noch in seinen Träumen auf. Aber er hatte eingesehen, daß er sein Bestes getan hatte. Es hatte nicht gereicht, aber er hatte alles versucht. Und weder Nadeshda, noch Frau Klemm und schon gar nicht Boerne waren seine Gegner. Nachdem er wieder zur Ruhe gekommen war, hatte er mit der Staatsanwältin geredet und sich bei Nadeshda entschuldigt. Er war sogar zu diesen verdammten Therapiestunden gegangen, zu denen Boerne ihn gedrängt hatte. Seitdem schaffte er es in den meisten Fällen, mit dem Feierabend die Arbeit im Büro zu lassen. Nicht immer, aber doch meistens, und mehr konnte man bei dieser Art von Arbeit wohl nicht erwarten.

Er griff nach der Kaffeekanne und räusperte sich, um Boernes Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten.

"Hm?" Boerne hob den Blick von der Zeitung und schaute ihn über den Rand seiner Lesebrille hinweg an.

"Hast du Lust, heute Abend wegzugehen?"

"Weggehen? Du willst weggehen?" Boerne hob die Augenbrauen. "Bin ich unheilbar krank ohne es zu wissen?"

Er unterdrückte den Impuls, das letzte Brötchen nach Boerne zu werfen. Schließlich war er noch nicht fertig mit Frühstück. Stattdessen bemühte er sich um einen neutralen Ton und sagte: "Ich dachte nur, wir könnten mal wieder essen gehen."

"Das letzte Mal, daß du sowas freiwillig vorgeschlagen hast, war ... eigentlich hast du das noch nie vorgeschlagen", entgegnete Boerne amüsiert. "Was ist denn los?"

Daß er das vergessen hatte, überraschte ihn.

"Heute ist es fünf Jahre her, daß wir ... ich meine, wir sind seit fünf Jahren ..."

Während er versuchte, den passenden Ausdruck zu finden, starrte Boerne ihn stumm an. Und ihm wurde mit einem Mal bewußt, daß Boerne diesen Tag in Anbetracht der damaligen Ereignisse vielleicht gar nicht feiern wollte. Vielleicht wollte er sich ja gar nicht erinnern, zu verdenken wäre es ihm nicht, und er hatte jetzt -

"Ich kenne genau den richtigen Ort für diesen Anlaß", sagte Boerne und lächelte. "Wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß dich heute romantische Anwandlungen überkommen, hätte ich einen Tisch reserviert."

Thiel atmete erleichtert aus. "Denkst du, das wird noch was?"

Boernes Blick, den er in den letzten Jahren mehr als einmal gesehen hatte, sagte ganz eindeutig _du bist dir wohl nicht bewußt, mit wem du hier redest_.

"Aber sicher. Der Wirt schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen."

Und _der_ Blick sagte _Ich könnte dir sagen wieso, aber dann müßte ich dich töten_.

Thiel griff nach dem letzten Brötchen. Über kurz oder lang würde ihm Boerne sowieso erzählen, was da los war. Er kannte ihn ja nicht erst seit gestern.

*** Fin ***


End file.
